


significant

by notveryglittery (darlingdany)



Series: the Softest [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: they’d be bantering one second and seeing who could be sappier the next.





	significant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjack/gifts).



> happy birthday, babe!! here's why i asked you for a ship and a trope ;3

Virgil wished he’d known sooner that it was possible to be _this_ comfortable. He was almost mad at himself for putting this off for as long as he had but could he be blamed for being nervous? Roman’s room was a place for creating, and passion, and sure Patton often went on about how charming it was and Logan didn’t mind terribly working in it so long as they were focused, but Virgil hadn’t wanted to risk it. _God,_ had he been missing out though. 

“Alright there, storm-cloud?” Roman asked softly, brushing the bangs from Virgil’s eyes. 

Startled out of his thoughts, Virgil looked up, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Roman looked a mix concerned and amused. As ridiculous as it sounded, cuddling with Roman was like snuggling up to a space heater. Virgil, always cold one way or another, was feeling a bit out of it with just how cozy he was. It was unfair how nice it was. 

“Just fine, Warm This Way,” he answered… before regretting it immediately.

“What’s that one supposed to mean?” Roman managed between his snickering.

“Shut up,” Virgil complained, “it was a Gaga reference. I know you like her.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Roman agreed, “I just don’t understand, I suppose.”

Virgil could feel his face going red. “Don’t make me say it.” 

“What was that?” Roman inquired cheekily, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. 

Virgil groaned. “I’ll leave, hothead, don’t test me.” 

As if they weren’t already wrapped so perfectly around each other, Roman’s arms around Virgil’s waist squeezed tighter. Virgil huffed a laugh; he didn’t even need to see to know Roman was pouting in response. Silence followed and with it came the same peace that had settled over them before Roman had asked of Virgil’s wellbeing. 

After a long day of filming, they’d made lunch and argued over what to watch on Netflix. By the time they’d decided on a show, the food was finished, anyway. Patton managed to keep them all around long enough for a couple of episodes before Virgil started to doze off. Roman, ever the knight in shining armor, had insisted on carrying him to his room so he’d be more comfortable. Virgil, in his half-asleep state, had apparently mumbled something about wanting to stay with Roman, and requesting that they nap in his bed instead. 

Of course, this was a surprise, as Virgil had been hesitant to do so despite the fact that the pair had been dating for a few months now. Still, Virgil was persistent and it took wiggling out of Roman’s bridal carry, grabbing his hand, and leading the way to the door for Roman to finally realize that he meant it. From there, it’d just been a matter of dealing with the excess pillows on Roman’s bed — most of which Virgil just shoved onto the floor. The moment he pulled a blanket over himself, Virgil was nearly out like a light. With just enough consciousness to gesture for Roman to join him, the latter had done so, perhaps dying internally at the sight of his boyfriend looking right at home on the king-sized mattress. 

Roman yelped in alarm, disturbing once more their tranquility.

“Babe!” Roman squeaked, wiggling away from Virgil. “Get your icy toes away from me!” 

Virgil chuckled, doing his very best to keep his bare feet against Roman’s legs. “Aww, what’s wrong, Ro?” 

“You heathen!” Roman cried, “you’re ruining the bed sharing trope!” 

That got Virgil to stop but only because he needed to wrap his arms around his stomach as if that would help to quell to his laughter. “ _Tropes?_ What else have we got in the bag?”

Huffing in frustration as he tried to untangle the blankets, Roman hoped his blushing wasn’t too obvious. “Enemies to friends to lovers, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Virgil agreed in a serious tone, nodding.

“Opposites attract?” Roman offered.

“Definitely,” Virgil said, with a smirk and a wink and Roman thought that really wasn’t fair. When he spoke next, it was hesitant. “Mutual pining?”

Roman’s heart was going to explode. “Yes!!” 

The smile that Roman’s enthusiasm earned was worth everything, cold toes and all. He wiggled closer to Virgil, scooping him back into his arms. Virgil sighed, content, already warming back up thanks to the close proximity of his space heater boyfriend. 

“Truth be told, dearest, there are far too many tropes in existence for me to figure out all of which we encompass.”

“Well, _I’m_ cuddling for warmth right now.” 

Roman gasped in a very clear ‘offended princey noises’ sort of way. “Is that all I am to you!” He bemoaned. “You just like me because I keep you warm!” 

“Nah,” Virgil said, far too casually for Roman’s liking and he was beginning to realize his mistake but it was too late now— 

“I like you because you’re brave.” A kiss pressed to Roman’s forehead. 

“Our dates to the Fantasy Realm are always exciting, even when all I want to do is have a picnic and make shapes out of clouds.” A kiss to one of Roman’s cheeks. 

“Your dashing good looks, I suppose.” Another kiss to Roman’s other cheek.

Roman was progressively getting more and more flustered. Virgil decided to spare him before he ended up combusting. 

A quick kiss to his lips. “I like you.” 

“ _Virgil,_ ” Roman hissed, ducking his head underneath Virgil’s chin and pressing against his chest. “You can’t just _do_ that!” 

“Weird,” Virgil mumbled, “I’m pretty sure I just did.” 

For a few more minutes, it was quiet while Roman regained his composure. Finally, he responded — so quietly Virgil barely heard him.

“I like you, too.” 

Sometimes, it gave Virgil whiplash how quickly and easily they switched moods. They’d be bantering one second and seeing who could be sappier the next. Sometimes it was nicknames that bordered on hurtful and sometimes it was sickeningly sweet pet names. They still disagreed often but ever since finding out the pining was, in fact, mutual, their communication had improved by leaps and bounds. Virgil rolled his eyes and combed a hand through Roman’s hair. He’d blame the room on his overly affectionate behavior. It totally wasn’t because he was so happy with Roman. 

As fast as he could before Roman would notice, Virgil draped an arm over his waist and proceeded to slide his hand up and under Roman’s shirt, trailing his fingertips along his back. 

Roman jolted and shrieked. “Be More _Chill,_ I am starting to get worried! Why are you always so _cold!_ ” 

Virgil shrugged, or as best he could while laying on his side. “You and Patton stole all the warm.”

“Roll over,” Roman said, pushing gently at Virgil until he complied. 

After a bit of maneuvering, Virgil found himself curled up with his back pressed to Roman’s stomach. On the one hand, spooning made it much more difficult for Virgil to pull anymore pranks with his toes or fingers. On the other, this was _very_ cozy. It wasn’t like they hadn’t cuddled before but it was usually on the couch in the living room which was never very comfortable. Roman’s mattress was somehow perfectly soft _and_ sturdy and there was plenty of room so it didn’t feel nearly as cramped.

“I’ll allow it,” Virgil said after a moment. There was no denying that the nap he’d put off earlier was catching up to him. He’d almost forgotten that that had been the plan to begin with. 

With wisps of creativity and good dreams floating through his head and Roman holding him so snugly, Virgil found it easy to drift off once more. 

Leaving a gentle kiss on Virgil’s shoulder, Roman began humming an aimless sort of tune to help Virgil fall and stay asleep. Perhaps he’d out-romance him once he woke up…

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
